


Magnetized

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, But only the opposite gogy, Everyone's opposite basically, Flirty Gogy, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karlnap doesn't get enough attention, M/M, Our gogy is still in denial, Skephalo but skeppy is more of a twink than before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Dream Team and a few of their friends were coming back from a trip when they come across a magnet floating above an altar. So naturally, Dream steps up to grab it. He didn't expect six more people to appear. Furthermore, he didn't expect them to look like him and his friends.Right, scratch that, he didn't expect them to be their alternates.OR:Magic magnet popped off and now everything is ten times gayer. Praise the magnet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: anonymous





	1. You're who?

Dream was smart. Of course he was, he was the world's hero, the champion of the games, he calculated every move... except for maybe this one. When you look at a magic magnet in the middle of a forest, it's a little hard to guess what it has in store for you. Upon touching it he didn't expect six other people to appear.

"What the _fuck_?!" Someone- Bad?- hissed. Everyone looked to the demon in shock, but he held his hands up defensively.

"I didn't say that! Why did everyone look at me?!"

"Damn it, Nightmare! What did I say?" The same voice growled.

"You _said_ be careful and "don't fuck anything up," which I did." His voice, _Dream's voice_ , spat.

"Who the hell are you guys?" A bored voice asked. Oddly enough, it sounded like Karl. Dream finally looked up.

_Holy shit._

"What the honk?!" Karl yelped, backing up.

"Whoa... that's trippy." Sapnap mumbled.

"Why do they look like us?" George turned to Dream.

"Hell if I know." Dream answered.

Everyone fell silent, looking at the others before it finally clicked.

"It's just us, but... opposite." Karl muttered, raising his voice and putting on a friendly smile he said, "Hi! I'm Karl, what are your names?"

The other Karl frowned. The other Sapnap, who currently had a lazy arm draped around Karl number two, spoke up, "I'm Pandas. This is... also Karl."

"I'm Sapnap." Sapnap chimed in, albeit awkwardly.

"Dream," Dream cleared his throat, "My name is Dream. And uh, I believe you were called-"

"Nightmare. Night for short." The other stated gruffly.

"I'm George, but everyone calls me Georgie!" Another George leapt from behind Nightmare, grinning and exuding a pleasant aura, unlike Nightmare. He immediately ran to George, hands on his face in wonder, "You must be the other me! Hello me!"

George scowled, taking Georgie's hands off his face.

"I'm George, but I'm definitely not you." He huffed.

Off to the side, Skeppy dragged Bad over to their counterparts.

"Hey, I'm Skeppy. This is Bad." Skeppy shoved his friend forward. Bad laughed nervously at the sudden attention.

"Hi, what are your names?" He asked.

"Good. This is Zak." The other answered. Zak gave a small wave.

"Hey, that's my name too." Skeppy grinned, "I just don't go by it."

"We don't fuck around with names that much." Good snickered, "You guys have a bunch of weird ass names, but hey, who am I to judge?"

"Ah- language!" Bad yelled. Zak snickered lightly at the outburst, glancing up at Good, who looked offended.

"Did you just _language_ me?" He asked.

"Everyone!" Dream called, "Uh, we're going home to... figure this all out. I assume you know where we're going, just wanted to announce it."

Everyone reacted positively and the twelve began their way back.

 _This is going to be interesting_ , Dream internally sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

The majority of the walk was quiet, everyone in their groups of six, away from... themselves. Truth be told, Dream simply neglects to wrap his head around it. As much as he could stop to try to comprehend it, he just came back from a village raid. He and his friends were tired, and while he wasn't sure what the others had done that day, he could see the drooping in their shoulders and the low level energy could be felt from miles away.

It only hit him as they were nearing their houses that he had no idea if they even lived with one another. Maybe he'd assumed too much... did they live elsewhere? It was too late to ask anyways, they were already in their town. Sapnap pranced up to Dream, bumping shoulders with him to get his attention. He nodded back to the other six, cocking an eyebrow to ask a silent question. Dream shrugged his shoulders. He wished he could give more of a dignified answer, but it was difficult to think about at the moment.

Only a minute later did they arrive at Dream and George's house. Karl and Sapnap's house was right next to theirs, but they hesitated to go to it. There was still an unspoken "where do we go?" in the air.

Skeppy cleared his throat, "Good, um, Zak, you guys can come with us if you want. Our house is a little farther but-"

"Near the bar, right? That's where ours is too." Good cut him off impatiently.

"Bar?" Bad frowned, "It's the bakery."

"Right. Of course it is." Good sighed under his breath, "Whatever it is, I don't care. Red and I just want sleep." Zak- Red?- nodded in agreement.

"Well then that's settled, see you guys later!" Bad smiled at his friends as they walked off.

Sapnap and George made sure to wave back before turning back to the others. "Well, George and I can share a room and anyone who wants to stay can..." Dream cleared his throat, "If it's too weird to stay with um... us, then maybe one house can have us," Dream motioned to him, George, Sapnap, and Karl, "And the other can have you guys?" He motioned to the others.

"That would be great and all if it weren't for the fact that it's my house, my bed, and my clothes." Sapnap frowned, "If we moved my stuff out, then maybe. But that's not happening anytime soon."

"Yeah, I kinda like in, well, my humble abode." Karl chimed in.

"You and Sapnap live together?" Pandas asked. Karl nodded as if it were obvious, "Of course. Do you and... Karl not?"

"Nope. Karl and I lived together." Georgie answered, "But if Night and I absolutely have to room together I'm not complaining."

Nightmare sighed, wiping his face from under his mask, "You'd get a little too comfy."

"Gonna have to deal with it, Night, I'm sticking with Karl." Pandas drawled. Night whirled to look at him, Pandas could feel the glare from under the mask.

"Are you serious?" He hissed, "Did you pick a goth e-boy over me?"

Dream and Sapnap held their laughter in.

"Oh c'mon, you love Georgie. It's only for one night, you can deal with his clinging for a couple of hours." Pandas snickered, "He'll be happy at least."

Nightmare groaned. "I'm not that bad!" Georgie huffed, "I just enjoy cuddles, as anyone would."

"Welp, we're gonna head off with Sapnap and rainbow boy, you lovebirds have fun." Pandas called as he began pushing the three towards their house. Sapnap waved a hand lazily while Karl made sure to say bye to everyone before running to catch up.

"I'll sleep on the couch." George hummed, "They can take my room."

"Aw c'mon Gogy, the space next to my bed is open." Dream grinned, George snickered lightly, "Yeah, no, 'm fine Dream."

The four of them walked into the house. George collapsed on the couch. Dream showed the two to George's room and Dream went to his own.

\-------------------------------------

The next morning the first one to be up was Dream. He usually was anyways. He took it upon himself to make breakfast, trying to be quieter than usual since George was only one room away. As he was getting the eggs and bacon out, a brunette stepped in. Georgie. It was Georgie. Dream had to keep reminding himself this wasn't George- well, his George.

"Morning Mr. Dream." The red clad brunette yawned, "Guess it wasn't a weird dream... uh, not- never mind you know what I mean."

Dream chuckled, "Right, right. Did you sleep okay?"

"Wonderfully. Night is warm." Georgie giggled. Dream chuckled again. Silence fell between them as Dream continued cooking.

Georgie couldn't help but break the silence, "Are you and George together?" He asked curiously.

Dream almost choked, but he managed to maintain his composure and shake his head, "Nope. I don't think George swings that way. P-Plus I'm not into him." Dream laughed sheepishly, "Are you and Nightmare...?"

"God I wish." Georgie huffs, "Bastard is so stubborn."

"Maybe he doesn't like you...?" Dream suggested. Georgie didn't respond. His silence spoke loudly regardless. Coming into the room a few minutes later was none other than Nightmare.

"Morning, Nightie," Georgie giggled, Dream could practically hear the grin, "Sleep well?"

"... Wipe that smile off your face. Got a few questions for you Dream." Nightmare sighed. His voice was gravelly from just waking up, making him sound a bit more intimidating than he was going for. But Nightmare was Dream. Dream was Nightmare. There was nothing to be scared of.

"Alright, go on." Dream turned, waiting for the other to continue.

"Who all lives in town? Anyone worth noting?" He asked, "Like uh..."

"Quackity." Georgie chimed in, "Punz, Sam, Ponk?"

Nightmare's nose scrunched up in distaste as he listed, "Phil, Blade, William, Tom?"

"They all live here... they go by different names, but they do live here. Quackity, Sam, and Ponk all go by the same names. Phil does too, but Blade- assuming it's who I think it is- goes by Techno. William is Wilbur, Tom is Tommy." Dream replied, "Everyone that lives in your town probably lives in ours. Just not all the same names. Or personality..."

"Ranboo, Pinked, J, Tubbo, Niki, Eret?"

"Ranboo, _Purpled_ , Tubbo, Niki, Eret... Not sure who- wait, Schlatt?" Dream frowned, "Er, we can figure this out later. Breakfast?"

They nodded in agreement, and right on cue George walks in. "Someone say breakfast?" He mumbled.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Dream laughed, "Right on time."

Dream served everyone and they sat down to eat in silence.

\-------------------------------------

Dream knocked on Karl and Sapnap's door, impatience eating at him. He had agreed to take Nightmare and Georgie on a tour to see the others, mostly to find a way to bring them back. If they were lucky, someone would know. Sapnap opened the door, looking up to see Dream, "What's up, man?"

"I'm taking Night and Georgie to see the others, ask around to see if there's anything that'll help. Do Pandas and Karl- the other Karl-wanna join?" Dream asked.

"They're still asleep." Sapnap frowned, "Pandas is actually, goth Karl just refuses to leave his side."

"Sounds like them." Nightmare grimaced.

"Well, if you wanna tag along..." Dream motioned to the direction of the rest of the town.

"We're good for now, thanks for the offer Dream. If they get up we'll ask." Karl called from behind Sapnap.

Dream nodded, giving a small "goodbye" as he walked with Nightmare and Georgie. The first person they ran into was none other than the beautiful witch herself, Niki. She sensed the man behind her, putting her flower pot down to turn and greet them, when she saw the two familiar figures behind them. She gasped, stepping back in shock.

"Yeah." Dream scratched the back of his neck.

"How- just _how_?" She asked.

"A magic magnet was touched then... boom." Dream made a small motion with his hands to emphasize his point.

"Wha- wait, who else?" Niki asked, eyes trailing from Dream to Nightmare to Georgie and back.

"Sapnap, Karl, Bad, Skeppy, all of their alternates transferred here too." Dream explained, "Oh, this is Nightmare and Georgie by the way."

Nightmare nodded to her. Georgie marched up to her and examined her face, picking lightly at her sleeve, "You're so beautiful and soft! Our Niki is _way_ different!"

"Battle hardened." Nightmare commented, "This one is definitely soft. Ah, no offense, that's a good thing." Nightmare clarified.

"No harm done." Niki smiled, "You should visit the Watson's. Techno and Phil would probably know something related to this."

"Thanks Niki, it's was a pleasure seeing you again." Dream smiled from under his mask, beginning his walk down the trail again.

"Tell Bad I said thank you for the pastries!" Niki called.  
"I will!" Dream responded.

Again, they walked further into town. They were bound to run into someone eventually- of course that someone had to be Quackity.

"Whoa, what's up with your clothing today Gogy?" The obnoxious voice of the winged man snickered, "Finally cured your colorblindness?"

Georgie looked at the other in wonder, cupping his face as he studied him too. "Touchy today are we? Careful, Dream might- whY ARE THERE TWO DREAM'S?!"

"Not Dream." Nightmare growled, "Nightmare, idiot."

"Wha- who- _what the fuck_?!"

"My Quackity is different." Georgie sighed.

" _My_?" Nightmare scoffed, "Whatever. Everyone's supposed to be different. That's the point."

Quackity jumped behind Dream, avoiding the strange look-alikes, "Dream what the fuck is this dark magic shit?"

"I dunno about dark, but uh... definitely magic. We're trying to get it sorted." Dream explained again. He was getting real tired of having to do this.

"Where is your boyfriend then?" Quackity asked. He then gasped, "Do I get a counterpart?!"

"You weren't there for it. It was George, Bad, Skeppy, Sapnap, Karl-"

"KARL HAS A COUNTERPART?!" Quackity yelled. He took off towards their house without another thought, "LATER SUCKER!"

Dream was exhausted already and the day had barely started.

"This trip has made me realize that everyone in our town are just goths and edgy babies." Georgie paused, "'Cept for the Sleepy Boys."

Dream laughed dryly, "Oh you're in for a surprise.

\-------------------------------------

"THESEUS TOMMY WATSON UNLATCH YOURSELF FROM WILBUR THIS INSTANT!" Phil yelled, trying his hardest to tug the teen off.

"TELL THE FUCKER TO GIVE TUBBO'S BANDANA BACK!" Tommy screamed.

"GIVE ME THE PICK BACK! NIKI GAVE IT TO ME!" Wilbur yelled over the both of them.

"Guys. We have company." Techno sighed. Despite his comments, the war kept raging. He sighed again, welcoming them in, not even bothering to ask why there were two of the same person and a very out of character George. He led them to his library, gathering books up.

"Got a message from Niki. How the heck did you manage this?" Techno asked. Though his tone sounded bored, Dream could tell he was curious.

"George, Sapnap, Karl, Bad, Skeppy, and I were walking home from our last job and we found a magnet on some random altar in the woods..."  
"So you decided the only logical thing to do was touch a sketchy magnet?" Techno chuckled, "Thought you were the man with the biggest IQ."

"Shut up," Dream huffed, "We were tired and exhausted! Wasn't the best call on our end..."

"Ya don't say." Techno muttered as he handed a stack of books over.

"Look through these. I'd help ya more, but you still owe me for that stupid in the gladiator ring." Techno frowned.

"That was an accident!" Dream groaned.

"And so was the win but ya still took credit for that. Come back later for Phil if needed, but he's occupied right now." Techno opened a backdoor, "For your convenience."

Dream waved thankfully and the two followed behind him.

\-------------------------------------

Dream sat the books down on the small table in the parlor, distributing one book per person.

"Do I have to?" George whined, "Aren't you the bookworm?"

"It's more efficient this way, George." Dream smiled. George could hear it in his tone, and if it weren't for his enthusiasm, he would have dropped the book in favor of taking a nap. Instead, he opened the book and began skimming over the pages.

The reading went on in silence for a good quarter hour before Quackity burst in to ruin it.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME KARL WAS A GOTH-" A book was flung his way. "Shut up Quackity!" George growled.

"What are you guys up to?" Quackity asked, picking up the book to hand it to George.

"Studying these books to find a way to transfer them back." Dream answered.

"Aww, why not bring them all here instead?" Quackity grinned mischievously, "I'd love to have two Schlatts..."

"Gross." George huffed, trying to focus on his book.

"This sin't working." Nightmare sighed heavily, "I'm going to... wait, who sells beer here?"

"Schlatt." Quackity immediately chimed.

"Take me to whoever he is. I need a drink." Nightmare groaned. Quackity grinned, immediately agreeing and going on a tangent that no one bothered listening to. Georgie sat up tugging at Nightmare's sleeve, mouthing a not so subtle "do you want me to go?" to which Nightmare gave a grunt, an affirmative answer.

"I'll be headed off too." Georgie announced. The three went out the door, and just before Georgie stepped out he gave Dream a wink. Dream looked confused, as he should be, but George seemed more interested in it than he did.

"Real subtle, Dream."

"I- wait, no!" Dream sputtered out. George raised an eyebrow at the man's sudden embarrassment, "I don't know why he did that."

George rolled his eyes. He closed his book and stretched, "You can tell me all about it tonight then."

**Author's Note:**

> This was scattered because I literally have no idea what I'm doing lol


End file.
